


An Enchanted Evening

by TiberiusPonificus



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Cowgirl Position, Extremely Underage, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Insomnia, Straight Shota, casual nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 12:35:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5540162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiberiusPonificus/pseuds/TiberiusPonificus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poor Pipsqueak is having trouble getting to sleep, when he is suddenly whisked away to Princess Luna's chambers. Luna says she has a solution for his woes, but what could it be?</p><p>Note: Thinking of adding more to this story and taking it out of the current series. Should I do it? Comment with your answer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Enchanted Evening

**Author's Note:**

> This is one idea I've had for a while, but wasn't totally sure how to pan it out. I hope I've done a good job of it, and that you enjoy this.

No matter how much you try, you can't seem to get yourself to sleep. It has to have been an hour since you've been put to bed, but you don't feel the least bit sleepy. You want to sleep so you won't feel so tired in the morning, but it's just not coming to you. You toss and you turn, trying to to get yourself in a more comfortable position, but that doesn't seem to help either.

Defeated, you throw off your sheets and hop off the bed. In troubling times like these, there's been one thing that's brought you solace: Looking at the moon. Princess Luna has long been the one you've thought of since your first Nightmare Night when she visited. Whenever you saw the moon, you thought of her and how much fun you had. Maybe thoughts of her could soothe you to sleep.

You walk over to the window, the cold night air delivering a shock to your body that only makes you feel more awake. Your wool pajama onesie provides ample coverage from the cold, however, so it's not a big problem. Gently, you unlock the shutters and open them wide, giving you a nice view of the full moon.

The light from the heavenly body shines through the open window, only making it more beautiful. You sigh wistfully and rest your head on your hands, thinking of the princess. Thinking of how lovely she looks, you feel as though you're floating. You can't even feel your feet on the ground.

Looking down, you find that you're actually floating! You can move your body, but you can't get back on the ground. As you wonder why this is, the zipper on your onesie starts to move down, unzipping your pajamas! The garment slips off your shoulders and is completely removed, falling to the floor. Left in just your white briefs, you clamber to try and retrieve your pajamas to no effect. Instead, you start slowly flying around your room, until your body is directed towards your window. You close your eyes, fearing pain, only to feel a tugging at your waist.

You open your eyes to find you've been taken to the air above the town. The people still awake and moving about don't seem to notice you. You're about to shout down to the people to help you, when you peer down at yourself. That tugging you felt a few seconds ago was your underwear falling off, leaving you stark naked flying above the town. Suddenly, your embarrassment overrides everything else, as you helplessly cover yourself and watch as you fly over the homes and shops and wonder where you're going.

Higher still, you pass by the edge of town and over the grassy fields. Looking ahead, you can see the spires of Canterlot Castle looming in the distance. As you get closer, you start to slow down, leading you to believe you're getting close to your destination. But why would you be flying to Canterlot? Is someone drawing you here with their magic?

Finally, you fly above one of the taller spires in the main castle where you make a temporary stop. There's a small balcony at the top, with a doorway leading inside. You then begin to float gently towards this balcony, as though whoever's carrying you is being careful not to hurt you. As you reach the floor of the balcony, you are released from the magic, dropping you on your feet.

With nowhere else to go, and the cold of the night only reminding you of your nudity, you walk cautiously into the doorway. In the room it leads to, the floor sinks at a circle, creating a place to sit. The soothing nature of it allows to relax and walk normally, your hands at your side. Aside from that, there is a fireplace, a bookshelf, and another doorway leading deeper into the room. Curious to find out more, you enter the doorway.

Inside, the first thing you find is a grand bed. Much larger than your own, its sheets look incredibly soft, and the frame is very well decorated, complete with a crescent moon on the top of the headboard. Before you can figure out who's room this is, a lovely voice calls to you from behind.

"Good evening, young Pipsqueak."

You jerk around to look behind you, and there she is: Princess Luna, in all her glory. Her velvet blue hair flows gently behind her, matching with the long robe she's wearing. A gentle smile decorates her face as she comes towards you. Was she behind you the whole time?

"Princess Luna!" you cheer. "Did you bring me here?"

"Indeed," she answers. "I sensed you were having trouble getting to sleep."

"Y-you did?" You ask bashfully, embarrassed that she was giving this much attention to you. But that isn't the most important question right now. "Um...did you take my clothes off?"

"I did," she plainly answers, "because I find that sleeping nude brings about a kind of comfort that's incomparable. Especially when it is with another."

"Really?" you ask. It's certainly something you've never given thought to before, but if a princess thinks there's something to it, then...

"Indeed," she answers. "Would you like to see if that will bring you rest?"

"You would...do that for me?"

"If you'll allow it," she says.

"Of course I do! Um...your highness," you straighten yourself properly, remembering that she is royalty.

"Good." With a wave of her hand, the sheets of the bed draw back, revealing the blue cover of the mattress. You look with awe at her magic as you climb onto the bed and lay down. Meanwhile, she reaches for the opening in her robe, spreading it apart and letting it fall off her shoulders onto the ground. You tense up and your eyes grow wide at the sight before you.

The light in the room illuminates Luna's naked beauty. Her slim figure, gorgeous legs and proportionate breasts are a sight to behold. Your eyes look over every part of her body, particularly between her legs, where a well-groomed patch of blue hair covers her womanhood. You try not to stare too much, and nervously look aside.

"Are you well, my child?" Luna asks.

"Um...well, it's just..." you stammer out.

The other boys at school like to talk about what girls look like naked. You've never really given any thought to it, though. Dinky takes baths with you all the time, after all, so it was never that big a deal to you. Seeing Princess Luna's naked body, however, is giving you some idea as to why it's such a big deal to them.

"Are we...really going to sleep like this, Princess?" you ask.

"Are you scared, dear Pipsqueak?" she asks back as she climbs on to the bed and lays next to you.

"Oh, no. I could never be scared of you," you tell her, turning yourself to face her. "But..."

The way she's laying, her chest is in front of your face, and you can't help but stare. The whole experience is leaving your heart racing and between your legs feels...tingly? You're not sure what to make of all this.

"All is well, child," she says with a smile. "You have never had this experience before. Please...feel free to explore this body to your heart's content."

"You mean it?" you say, trying not to sound too excited. You had heard the other boys talk about how nice a woman's breasts are, but none have ever known what they felt like.

"Of course," she answers. "I want you to be comfortable, child. You should become familiar with this body if you're going to rest with it."

"Um...okay, your highness," you nod and reach out to grip her breasts. Your small hands barely cover them, but they don't feel as stiff as you thought they'd be. Rather, somewhere between firm and squishy, as some of her breast seems to seep between your fingers as you squeeze. Luna's face twitches whenever your grip tightens, and you worry you might be overdoing it, but you see a smile across her face as she turns to lay on her back.

"Come," she requests of you, bringing you on top of her body. "I'm told that a woman's breasts are quite comfortable to rest one's head on. Why don't you try it?"

"Okay," you nod and carefully rest your head in the middle of her chest. It's soft, indeed, and your body instinctively cuddles her, wrapping your arms around her chest, your legs nestled between her thighs.

In the meantime, she wraps her arms around you, bringing you closer. She runs her fingers through the back of your head, bristling your hair, before traveling down your neck and massaging the base. You feel yourself relaxing already as her other hand rubs up and down your back, tracking her finger along your spine, and softly running her palm along your bare bottom. Her breasts serve as a good pillow, and you've never felt more comfortable.

"Princess..." you softly coo out.

"All is well, my dear..." you hear from her. She grips your shoulder tightly as she brings you closer to her. Despite the both of you being naked, you feel incredibly warm, mostly in your cheeks. Being held like this reminds you of the way you've seen the couples in town, along with your own parents, hold each other. With that in mind...

"Princess Luna?" you ask to catch her attention.

"What is it, my child?"

"Could...could I...kiss you?" you barely manage to get out. The princess looks caught off guard for a brief moment, as though she was not expecting such a request. Her face quickly changes back to her serene smile.

"Certainly," she answers, a slight lilt in her voice, trying not to laugh. She brings you up to her eye level and holds the back of your head. She brings her lips to yours, moving them so they fit in the best manner possible.

You close your eyes once more to better take in all the sensations that were going on at once. Her lips closing and opening ever so slightly. Her hand deftly holding your head. Her other arm reaching down your back while she grips your butt hard enough for you to notice, but not enough for it to hurt. What you would give for this to last forever.

Finally, Luna stops kissing you, drawing her head back and giving you that same reassuring smile. You can't help but do the same, grateful that she's doing this for you. Her grasp on your body hasn't lessened, but you don't mind it at all.

"Thank you, Princess Luna," you say with all the gratitude you can muster. You both turn to the side, and she loosens her hold on you.

"'Twas not a problem, Pipsqueak. Although," she smirks, glancing down at your waist, "it seems there is now another matter."

"Hmm?" You look down, following her line of sight, and see that your penis has grown bigger and stiffer! "Ahh! Why's it like that?"

"Do not fret. This is completely natural," she tells you ever so calmly. "It means that your body is enjoying what you're doing."

"It's not gonna stay that way forever, is it?" you ask. "I don't think I could hide this with my trousers..."

"No, it will not," Luna answers with a slight giggle. "In fact, why don't I help you bring it down to normal?"

"I-I'd like that..."

"Then lay back," she advises you before gently lowering you onto your back. She then reaches for your erect penis and begins to gently run her fingers along the shaft.

"Mmnh!" You twitch at the sensation. You don't remember your penis being so sensitive to touch. Your breaths become short and your body squirms as she continues to rub and squeeze. You close your eyes to fixate on the feeling.

"How is this, Pipsqueak?"

"It's good! It's really good!" you cry out.

"Then, you are sure to enjoy this!" She positions herself over your body, your legs straightened between hers, and aligns her waist with your own. She motions her fingers upward, and you feel your penis moving straight up in kind. Keeping it steady, she lowers her waist down, and you watch as your boyhood is swallowed up by her body. It feels warm and extremely moist, but this is the best feeling you've had all night.

"Mmm! That feels so nice, your highness!" you exclaim.

"I have barely started," she responds. Luna begins to move her hips up and down, causing that sliding sensation you enjoyed to occur over and over. You bite your lip and grip the sheets, only letting out little gasps as she continues. Each thrust inside is like electricity shooting through your body, sending waves of pleasure. In the meantime, Luna's motions intensify, causing her breasts to bounce in a most pleasing fashion.

"AAAHH!"

Finally, your body gives out, as you feel all that pleasure and sensation leave your body through your penis, shooting straight into Princess Luna. At this, she stops her motions and holds herself tightly, letting the warmth inside her keep her satisfied. You feel your body go limp, as though you had run a very long distance, when you hadn't run at all.

"Thank you, Pipsqueak," she coos as she slips out of you and lays back at your side. "That was most pleasing."

"You're welcome, your highness," you say before you let out a great yawn. "That really tired me out. I think I'm ready to go to sleep now..."

"Splendid," Luna waves her hand, moving the sheets to cover the both of you. She brings you close to her and kisses your forehead. "Sleep well, my child. I will make sure you have no nightmares."

"Thank you...Princess," you say, closing your eyes and nudging yourself comfortably with her. "Good night..."

"Good night," she tells you. As you drift off to sleep, you hear one more thing before you lose consciousness.

"I'm sorry, but I must ask that you forget this..."

* * *

"Pip! Pipsqueak, wake up! Breakfast is ready!"

You groggily open your eyes at the sound of your mother, Derpy's voice. The nightstand with your clock is the first thing you see. You feel well-rested, but you can't seem to remember when exactly you went to sleep. It doesn't matter either way, you suppose. You lift yourself off the bed and sit up, stretching your arms and letting out a great yawn, before climbing off the bed.

Walking into the kitchen, you rub your eyes and treat yourself to the sight of breakfast. Dinky, wearing one of your father's shirts, looks over at you as you come in and stops eating her blueberry pancakes only to furrow her brow and tilt her head. Derpy sets a plate for you, but dons a similar expression when she sees you, raising an eyebrow in confusion. Your father, Time Turner, puts down his morning coffee and chuckles.

"Well, good morning, you little jaybird!" he says. "What brought this on?"

"What?"

"Why are you naked, Pip?" Dinky asks you.

You quickly look down and see that you don't have any clothes on. Blushing madly, you turn around. "Uh...I dunno. I..."

"Oh, you probably just took them off in your sleep," Derpy tries to explain. "Happens to me and your father all the time."

"I know, but...I don't usually do this," you say, trying to rationalize the situation. "I'll go get dressed right away!"

"It's fine, Pip!" your mother says. "Just sit down and eat before your food gets cold!"

"Okay," you say and sit down. As Derpy pours you some milk, you see Dinky fussing with her shirt until she lifts it off her head and throws it on the floor. Surprised, you ask, "What are you doing, Dinky?"

"If you can be naked at the breakfast table, then so can I!" she boasts. "Right, Papa?"

"Just so long as you get dressed after breakfast," your father answers. "This isn't a house of nudists!"

You proceed to eat breakfast like normal, or as normal as you can be with your bare butt on the chair. The conversation turns to what everyone dreamed about the previous night, a standard morning topic for this family. Dinky dreamt about meeting Princess Celestia and being taught magic by her.

"How about you, Pip?" Derpy asks. "You probably had a good dream if you slept in like that."

"I think I did," you say, "but I can't remember it..."

"How do you know you had a dream, then?" Dinky asks.

"Well, I can't remember it exactly," you clarify. "I just remember...feeling really good."

"Maybe it was about a crush?" Time Turner teases.

"Father!"

Once breakfast is finished, you and Dinky head off to your respective rooms, Dinky picking up her shirt beforehand. You search for where you might have left your pajamas, and find them near the window. Strange, as the window is way too far from your bed for you to have thrown your clothes. You shake it from your mind and pick them up, when another question presents itself.

Where did your underwear go?


End file.
